<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Drarry Através De Drabbles by Pexku20</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23801863">Drarry Através De Drabbles</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pexku20/pseuds/Pexku20'>Pexku20</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter RPF, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne &amp; Rowling, Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Rival Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:00:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>273</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23801863</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pexku20/pseuds/Pexku20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mini Historias Drarry (Tal vez Wolfstar) sin conexión una con la otra.<br/>(O tal vez sí)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Drarry Através De Drabbles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Todos los personajes y la mayoría de elementos usados le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y no busco ningún beneficio más que expresar mis ideas.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>–Merlín Potter, Me veo espectacular con esta corbata verde.</p><p> </p><p>Y Harry tuvo que contenerse para no rodar los Ojos, Draco podía ponerse insoportable algunas veces.</p><p> </p><p>En ocasiones se preguntaba como habían llegado a este punto de sus vidas, Y la respuesta estaba en el Tercer año de Hogwarts. </p><p> </p><p>Mas Epecíficamente el baile dónde Harry le pidió una tregua y le propuso matrimonio.</p><p>Gracias a Dumbledore se abrió un Stand dónde los alumnos podían casarse falsamente, así que Harry creyó la mejor idea sellar su pacto de tregua ahí; Aún sin comprender la magnitud que eso podía significar para su némesis.</p><p> </p><p>El niño que vivió le había pedido matrimonio, Para un chico con la crianza que Draco tuvo, Eso solo significaba una confesión de amor que no dejaría pasar.</p><p> </p><p>Sin embargo no era tonto, sabía que no tenía validés, Al menos por ahora. Él se encargaría de que si la tuviera en el futuro.</p><p> </p><p>Y para enojo de Ginny Weasley, Lo había logrado.</p><p> </p><p>Así que Draco se sentía con todo el derecho de alardear frente a Harry</p><p> </p><p>Pese a que Hermione les había recomendado no verse ese día especial, Para Draco eran solo creencias Muggles sin importancia. <br/>
Ese mañana más que nunca tenía todo el derecho de restregarle a Harry Potter que un Malfoy obtiene lo que quiere</p><p> </p><p>Y así Harry potter, Después de tener a Draco Malfoy frente a él jurándole su amor pudo notar dos cosas.<br/>
La primera es que Malfoy se veía jodidamente bien con esa corbata, Y la segunda es que no le importaba escucharlo alardear siempre y cuando estuviera con él todos los años que les quedaban de Vida.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>